


Don't go where I can't follow

by jenovasilver



Series: Where you and I begin and end (series of Voltron ficlets) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Shot, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, Keith is fucking gorgeous, M/M, Neck Kissing, No Lube, No Plot/Plotless, Rough Kissing, Wall Sex, anymore would ruin it, fite me if you disagree, he'll fuck you into space, he's grace, it's just sex, season 4 spoilers but not alot, shiro's beauty, unbeta'd we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/pseuds/jenovasilver
Summary: So when he came back, Shiro would devour him.Consider this a sequel to Say-http://archiveofourown.org/works/11421894





	Don't go where I can't follow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinCake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinCake/gifts).



> Most likely happened.
> 
> For Sincake!

All at once Keith felt his mouth being forced open by Shiro's tongue, heavy and hot, twisting around his mercilessly breathing tremors down his throat, their lips bruising red from the frantic kiss. **That adrenaline high...everything was moving fast that they could collide together at break neck speed and care not one bit.**

Shiro unraveled him, he pulled back the black hood and revealed Keith's face, tracing every curve almost like he felt he forgotten it. He cupped his cheeks and pressed another desperate kiss but sweeter this time like an apology. They were hungry for each other, so precious and needed that everything around them dissolved away...leaving only this moment. Keith held on to Shiro’s shoulders, his hands squeezing and his legs doing their best to keep upright even as Shiro pushed him flat against the wall of his room.

There was no time to talk so every kiss was an ‘I miss you’, ‘I love you.’, ‘I need you.’

Faster now, Shiro's hands worked the Marmora uniform, frustrated that he couldn't tear it all off and leave Keith naked and shivering. He peeled the dark suit off like he was unwrapping a gift, tugging down the tight space material to touch Keith’s skin, **_alive..._** the warmth and weight of Keith's flesh in his palm and soon the taste of him in his mouth.

Keith is so beautiful when he's breathing in hot needy sighs, his chest rises and falls with such a delicate rhythm that Shiro could spend all night watching it. He rolled his  thumb over a nipple and admires how the little dark pink nub hardens before he sucks it into mouth. Keith's voice strained, his back against the cool wall as he felt Shiro tenderly teasing him...striking a balance between pain and pleasure.

Sweat and salt from the day mingled together on Shiro's tongue as he sucked and flicked, running his tongue over both then switching between a suck and a pinch, glancing up to see Keith's face completely flustered and manic from the focused contact. Shiro dragged his lips decadently down each lightly toned muscle and sucking on the tender skin beyond the navel. Keith was left twisting and mewling into pleas, Shiro couldn’t make them out although he was sure he heard his name being called...a cry at first then a sob.

Keith was so pale the further his suit was pulled down and more the flesh revealed in the dark room the more he looked like milk. Shiro kissed a pattern down his sternum to his navel, resting his lips the longest on his flat stomach with irreverent passion. Fingers sliding into him, reaching in and stroking his insides and brushing against Keith's prostate that caused him to leak pre. He couldn't take anymore of this...Shiro knew that, he knew he was giving Keith too much and nowhere near enough.

Shiro wanted to spend eternity between Keith's thighs, adoring every scorching inch of his insides with his fingers...to watch the milky skin bruise dark red from his kisses. To squeeze his hand around Keith's firm haunch, causing little ripples when he made light slaps and he slid his fingers out to slip his cock in. The sudden shock of Keith's face mellowed as he clung to Shiro, finally being connected and perfect just like this. Shiro waited for Keith to adjust, the faint yellow haze in his eyes...they were the only source of light in the inky darkness-fitting.

There was a nod and a push up. Keith squeezed himself around Shiro's girth, locking him into place and Shiro wasn’t going to stop now...

They moved but Shiro _slammed_ , his force not being denied inside Keith, swallowing his meek gasps with his mouth. Breathing into him and pushing up and out. Hard, fast, making sure to adore Keith with overtures of love and showing him through every aching slam. He held him close. Any gap between their bodies was too much distance, the frantic motion of hard hips meeting the soft young wall of Keith's waist. With only the wall keeping them up and taking the vibrations of Shiro's raw power and Keith felt like he could shift the Castle.

Faster, climbing, pulling out and roughly flipping Keith against the wall leaving the boy temporary dazed and springing to life when Shiro reentered, his body scrunched and small against Shiro but no less weaker. The junction of where his shoulders met is where Shiro kisses and dove deeper inside, ramming and snapping his hips enough to bruise bone, yanking back Keith's scalp and seemingly bolting his feet to the floor to make sure that Keith could go nowhere. 

Helpless yet in control of everything around him, his knees gave out and only Shiro's thick arm kept him up as he spilled in Shiro's black palm, the rubber unable to feel the liquid heat but Shiro could swear he felt it burning in long dripping gobs between his fingers. He sunk his dull fangs into Keith's shoulder and rammed deeper, battering that soft mound that Keith falter and cry out. So beautifully and _raw_ , becoming louder, disregarding discretion and only could be silenced by Shiro stuffing his messy fingers into his mouth. Keith licked them clean.

A geyser was about to erupt within Shiro wasn't sure he had the restraint, _he restrained all his life_ , controlled chaos was instilled in him but Keith never had such chains. He was beautiful and on fire and against the wall crumbling to babbling tiny pleas that Shiro felt were the height of sin. His name falling from Keith’s lips and floated into the ether.

The last squeezing on Shiro’s waist was enough to send him straight over the edge, the thunder crash of his orgasm spending rounds of his load so deep and obscenely into Keith, the remains left a splattering trail of white on gorgeous flushed skin...trailing down his quaking thighs. Fingers pressed and rocked Keith's waist till it was all out of Shiro and completely into him.

Somehow they ended on the bed and Shiro ended up looking into Keith’s eyes like there was nothing else in the entire galaxy that mattered, he touched his face and moved his fluffy dark hair with reverence, letting the strands slip through his fingers soft and his to hold...a slide of his thumb on Keith’s lip noting the small fangs growing sharper. The look they shared reconnecting again. And again...over and over.

"Takashi." Keith said breathless and brought Shiro face closer to him, his nose nuzzled along his strong jaw and kissing his scar lovingly.

"I almost...lost you." Shiro raspy voice brushed over the shell of Keith's ear, cracking from the memory returning...how close they all were to losing everything. "Almost."

"I'll...always find you."

"Keith."

"Always. I promise." Keith added with more of that weary strength and Shiro pulled him closer because it felt like they both might be cast adrift if he didn't hold on tighter. "Y-you're crushing me."

"Sorry."

"I didn't say stop y'know?" They were decadent mess, a sloppy wet kiss amidst giggling aching sighs.

 

They were alive, Keith was alive and _he was beautiful._


End file.
